The Sleeping Dragons
by AngelTakana1988
Summary: This is based on Characters and Storyline i made up, it is. Supernatural/Romance/Humor. About a Young girl who has the power to open the gate to the "Sleeping Dragons" of the elements read Prologue for info and Characters Chapters: 1 to ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Land of Elysian is filled with wonder and magic and also Mystery, where all the land is all lustful and beautiful. But something is amiss, there is a old legend that tells of a key that will unlock the seal on a stone door which is hidden in a cave somewhere, but it also tells that centuries ago, the old key got destroyed fro, the last try of trying to unlock the seal. The only Problem is that everyone is after the key, but they don't know what they are looking for, they think they are looking for a person.

It also tells that it chooses the Person who was somehow related to the last "key".

But there is also a hidden Prophecy in it, which no one knows till later only one guy knows what it is.

Many people travel the world to find this "Key", yet non of them only are travelling on rumours they hear, but non know what they are actually looking for.

Shiro a leader of a gang called "Death Knights", is looking for the "Key" to unlock the Seal that will unleash all power, there is only one problem for him, he knows what the key is, its just the trouble finding it.

**Characters:**

**Shiro Hanayaki:** The leader of a group called "Death Knights", his charming, cunning, clever and can out wit his enemy. He is the oldest son of a very rich man, in a town, which is unknown. He has Black hair and blackish-blue eyes, slightly built, and has a handsome face. His power is unknown.

**Shinzo Hanayaki:** The sub-commander of the "death knights" he is known for his ability for deceiving others, his very smart, and a ladies man which means his just like Shiro, he is very charming. His power is to control Fire. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

**Ryu Tasaki: **He is the assassin in the group, he does half of the dirty work, and his a master at stealth, and he is also non-social. And he only talks to the other members or just to Shiro. He can be a ladies man if he tries but he refers as to everything, which is boring as "a pain". His power is to control Lighting. Ryu has red hair and red eyes.

**Angel Lightshine: **She is a girl they take away from her own village, because she matches the Prophecy, she has an iron strong will, and speaks her mind a lot sometimes. She masters the art of healing in her village, and has many other skills, Angel is a clever girl, and has a short temper sometimes. Her power is unknown. Angel has Black hair and blue eyes.

**Taiken Ryuujin: **He is a friend to Angel, but when he was younger he left the village to become something, He runs into her while she is being forced to follow the "Death knights" and doesn't leave her side after this, though he finds out that the Death knights group named isn't really called that..it is something different.

Random Characters will appear in different Chapters.

**Warning:**

This story may contain some things which most people wont like. It holds Violence, Sexual content, bad language, Romance, Comedy.


	2. Chapter One

**The Attack of the Death Knights**

It was a dawning to a new day in the region of Salatar; the sun was just raising and waking up the birds as they begin to sing

It was a dawning to a new day in the region of Salatar; the sun was just raising and waking up the birds as they begin to sing their morning song. The sunshines upon the grasslands and treetops of the region of Salatar, it reaches out to the houses and sneaks through the blinds waking them up.

As the sun raises a Figure is standing on the hill and looking toward the village, a big grin on his face, he was wearing a Black-grey top and the same colour pants, with a black belt holding them up, he also wore a long white trench Coat. Around his neck is a thick-chained necklace, which has a weird looking symbol on it.

He has short black hair, and black eyes, his hand are shoved into his pocket and his grin fades from him tanned face.

"Well now what do we have here?"

The guy asks himself as he watches the people of the village leave their homes to go of to work, and watches the young girls picking flowers.

Another guy appears behind him, this guy was dressed in the same cloths but he had a Black trench coat and not a white one.

"Sir Shiro, we are ready to attack the village."

"Good, now go."

"Yes, Sir Shiro."

And with that the guy disappears leaving Shiro Hanayaki standing there in mystery, continuing to watch what the villagers will do.

Shinzo Ryuujin was leaning against a building waiting for word from Ryu, who had gone to tell Shiro that, they where ready, but he couldn't start the attack unless he gets an ok from the big man.

Shinzo stays still then Ryu appears behind him and says to him.

"Shiro said start the attack"

"Very well, you get ready aswell"

"Yes, indeed I will"

This makes Shinzo smirk, and Ryu vanishes and then Shinzo points to some logs near a house and says "Fire Bolt!" fire comes out of the sky, like little lighting bolts and hits the pile of logs.

People start screaming and up on the hill Shiro's lips press together to form a tight line. Fire was burning and the villages panicking.

Not far away a young girl with black hair and blue eyes, she wore a kimono which was white, and was a like alike to what Shine keepers wear, hear head had a flower crown which she made. She then stands up and looks towards the village and her eyes widen "Mother! Father!!" she yells and runs towards the village, which was burning.

She reaches the village and sees her mother and father with other folk.

"Mother, Father what's happening here?" she asked in a worried tone.

"We don't know darling" her father replies with a tight-lipped expression.

"But father they must have a reason!" she replies.

"Angel, don't yell at your father, we don't know they just started attacking" her mother had been crying.

"Mother…" Angel stops herself and then looks around and sees people hurt.

"Angel! Get out of here!" both her parents yelled at once.

"But why?" Angel asked stepping backwards.

They went silent.

And then Ryu appears and knocks both her parents out without killing them, and his eyes lock onto her blue ones. He held a necklace, which glowed and told him something, and he says in a cold manner.

"I can answer that," he says with no hint of a smile

Angel steps back and Feels someone behind her, Shinzo.

"Yeah so can I" Shinzo says with a smirk.

"Why are you burning my village and hurting them?!" Angel nearly yells this.

But Ryu raises his hand and presses a finger against her lips to silent her.

"The village and people are only getting hurt, because you're here" Ryu says in a sheepish and cold voice, his eyes showing no expression at all.

Angel goes silent.

"You can stop this pain to your folk, if you come with us if not" Shinzo says and he clicks his fingers and Fire bolts start to hit into the houses.

"I will destroy this village"

"You are monsters! There is no way im coming with you assholes!!" Angel yells tears streaming down her cheeks; she then tries to run to her parents.

"Mother! Father!" she begins to yell then the world all goes black and she falls to the ground.

"Ryu..Did you have to do that?" Shinzo asked with no Hint of a smile.

"Yes, I did, she was becoming a pain" Ryu replies as he lifts her up from the ground.

"Still knocking her out" Shinzo sighs.

Ryu just shrugs then says, "Let's go to your older brother, his probably waiting.

"Yeah ok" Shinzo says and turns and vanishes, so does Ryu.

Just outside on top off the Hill, is Shiro is waiting for Shinzo and Ryu to return, he sighs and looks around.

"Where the hell are they?" he whispers to himself.

Shiro then turns around and then Shinzo and Ryu appearing holding onto the knocked out Angel.

"What the hell happened?"

"Sorry, Shiro she wouldn't come unless we knocked her out" This was Shinzo speaking.

"Pain in the ass she was" Ryu said in a harsh tune.

"Hmm, well least she isn't dead" Shiro reply's and raises his hand a dark rainy cloud appears over the Village and the rain pours and the fire is put out.

"Brother, how do we know she is the right one?" Shinzo asks his older brother.

"We will know in time..." Shiro replied with a grin.

Ryu just smirks and makes a sound like a grunt.

Shiro, Shinzo and Ryu holding onto the still knocked out Angel, walked away from the village, while the two brother's Shinzo and Shiro argued with each other about something, Ryu was just remaining silent while carrying Angel, he would silent mutter to himself.

"You're such a pain in the arse either when you are knocked out" he held himself back from saying her name.

After a few hours of walking, they where like five miles away from the village they took Angel from, Shiro stopped and held up his hand for both Shinzo and Ryu to stop and says

"I think we can stop and set up camp"

"It's about time, brother my feet where bloody hurting me!" Shinzo Complains.

"Yeah and this pain in the arse is getting heavy" Ryu says in a cold tone and complaining voice mimicking Shinzo, which gets him a dark look from Shinzo.

"If you don't want to carry her I will, then you will have to set up camp with Shiro" Shinzo says with a grin.

"Fine with me, heh" he says and hands over the still knocked out Angel to Shinzo, who takes her and sits down so she was laying in his lap.

Ryu scolds at this and is about to say something when Shiro says

"Ryu go get fire wood while I put up this tent"

Ryu nods and vanishes into the darkness to find firewood.

Shiro finishes putting up the tents by the time Ryu, reappeared with firewood, Shiro points to a place he wanted the firewood and Ryu dumps them their and looks at Shinzo shaking his head.

Shinzo grins at both his brother and Ryu.

"What I can't help it that I like Pretty girls, especially this one she is beautiful" Shinzo exclaimed.

Shiro frowned and says "Don't get to attached to her brother"

Ryu smirked; Shinzo lifts up his right hand and points at the firewood, and mutters a chant and the wood burst into flames, which causes Ryu to jump and give Shinzo the dark look when Shinzo burst into laughing while replacing his have back around Angel supporting her.

Shiro shook his head at this and went inside a tent to set up the beds, then coming back out he says, while handing Ryu a piece of dried beef.

"Tomorrow if she hasn't awaken we should wake her up" Shiro says with a hint of a smile on his face.

Ryu just nods and bites into the dried piece of beef Shiro gave him, Shinzo just shrugged and looked at his brother, who smirked and threw him a bit of dried beef as well, which he caught with his mouth, which got a snort from Ryu seeing this.

"Your brother should have been an animal Shiro" Ryu says in his non emotion tune.

Which got a laugh from Shiro, and the evilest black look from Shinzo, he then stands up and carries Angel into a tent and lays her down on the bed and yells out

"I'm going to Bed you lunatics!"

"Night, brother" came the reply from Shiro.

"Don't let the big bugs bite" Ryu replied.

"They will bite you before me you Lunatic!" came Shinzo's quick reply before he laid down next to Angel on the bed keeping his cloths on so not to scare her if she did awake in the morning.

A few hours Later Shiro retired to bed, and Ryu stayed up guarding the place, falling to sleep near the fire, His senses going into play to hear or sense anything coming close to them.

Another few hours had gone past, morning came and with that, angel opened her eyes softly and sees's Shinzo sleeping next to her thank god with cloths on, this though gets a scream from her, which makes Shinzo jump awake and Shiro and Ryu run in.

"What is happening, why did you scream?" Demanded Shiro

Ryu just has a cold look on his face, and Shinzo is looking confused.

"Because, He!" Angel points at Shinzo "was sleeping next to me!"

Shiro looked at his brother then to Angel

"Listen here, sweetheart he was wearing cloths, so shut up already" Shiro says to her in a non emotional tone.

Shinzo rubs the back of his neck and mutters

"Hey, I'm not that bad"

Angel frowns and says

"I want to go home!"

Shiro moves and grabs Angel's chin and says

"Well Sweetheart you're not going to, remember we took you from there and if you stayed all the villagers would be dead, so if you go back now, I'll make Shinzo conjure up that pretty Fire Storm and destroy the entire village and kill every one there"

Angel's face just pales and this makes Ryu grin.

Shinzo would sigh and then say to his brother

"Now Come on Shiro, don't be mean like that, I'm sure she will do as we say wont you?"

Angel could only just nod.

Shiro scowls

"She better, do as we say the snot nose Princess"

Ryu smirks and walks off to scout in front.

This leaves Shinzo watching him blinking, then he moves and stands behind Angel and nudges her to start walking.

"Come on Princess lets go"

Angel walks on to where she is nudged to and mutters

"Why the hell are you calling me a snot nosed princess, I'm not even a princess!" she ends up yelling the last few words, which makes Shiro smirks and then walks towards her

"They haven't told you, I'm guessing, hm how to put this, you are of royal blood, your mother had to give you to those kind people because well let's say if she didn't there would of been a war, you are destined to open the gate to where The dragons of the four elements sleep, this is why I need you darling, your Royal highness" he bows in a mocking way

"I do not believe that" Angel mutters

"You don't, then hunny wake up, have you ever wondered where you got those mystic powers from? Not by the people who raised you but my your real parents" Shiro says smirking

Shinzo then adds

"So in other words you're a Princess like it or not, and you have the only power which can open the gate, though..."

Angel stops walking and says

"Though what!"

Shinzo smiles and gestures to Shiro who says

"You have to spill blood, and collect the spheres of the elements"

Her eyes widen at that, and then Shinzo comes up and gestures her to keep walking putting his hand upon her shoulder she just shakes it off, and walks off, towards where Ryu was actually waiting leaning against a tree, as she got out of ear shot Shinzo turns to Shiro and says

"Did you really have to tell her about her actually blood right?"

"Yes I did, Shinzo, she would have found out later anyways" Shiro replied

Shinzo would sigh then say

"Though that was a bit harsh, but anyway where are we going?"

"To the Capital of Sileen"

Shinzo nodded then they both headed off to where Ryu was being annoyed by Angel they could tell coz he was rolling his eyes and griping at his sword.

They reached and Ryu gave a relief look as they came near and then they all headed off towards Sileen.

* * *

_Sometime during all of that with Shinzo, Shiro, Ryu and Angel. At the Village._

Taiken moved over the hill and seeing people repairing the village makes him blink, and he then walked up to the people who were known as Angel's parents.

"Hey, what's happened here?"

Angel's father turned and he smiled seeing Taiken.

"Taiken it's great to see you! And nothing much people causing trouble" Angel's father replied

"And Taiken I've seen you have grown into a handsome young man" Angel's mother would say.

Taiken scanned about the village looking for Angel

"Oh ok, where is Angel? And thanks" he would ask the father and say that thanks to the mother with a smile.

The parents would go silent then the mother would finally say

"She, was taken by the people who came here, they would of destroyed the village if she didn't go with them!"

Taiken's eyes widen and he then says

"Where did they take her?"

Angel's mother pointed off to the south, and Taiken looks that way and he mutters

"That way is to Sileen and Daijin, they must of went to Sileen because Daijin is closed"

He then thanks both and says

"if you see my parents tell them I love them and ill be alright!" he begins to run off and Angel's Dad says

"Why, where are you going?"

"To go get Angel back!" he yells and runs off to his house sneaking more stuff in his travel bag then heading off towards where Angel, Shinzo, Shiro and Ryu are.

To be continued...


End file.
